We're Both Straight, Aren't We?
by undertaker1465
Summary: CM Punk and Jeff Hardy are bored out of their minds in a hotel room, which leads to a little... curiosity.


CM Punk and Jeff Hardy sat in the hotel they were rooming in that night while traveling for Smackdown. Contrary to what they portrayed on Smackdown, they weren't enemies. They were actually good friends. Good friends that were both sitting on the couch, bored out of their minds.

"Why is there never anything on TV?" Asked Punk, flipping through channels.

"Well, maybe if you'd actually look instead of flipping through everything, you'd find something," said Jeff.

"You try then," said Punk, tossing the remote into Jeff's lap. Jeff looked for a little bit but failed to find anything interesting. "Exactly," said Punk.

"Well, you can't be wrong all the time," said Jeff, getting a glare from Punk in return.

"I am not wrong all the time!" Said Punk.

"Most of the time," said Jeff, smirking.

"Shut up," said Punk, pouting.

Jeff chuckled but then sighed. "Now what do you wanna do?"

"There's nothing to do," said Punk.

"We could play a game," suggested Jeff, shrugging his shoulders.

Punk thought about it. "Well, there is something I've always wanted to try."

Jeff looked at him. "What?"

Punk quickly grabbed Jeff by his chin and pulled him closer, proceeding to kiss him. Jeff pulled away with wide eyes. "Bro! What the fuck!?"

"What?" Said Punk. "I told you there was always something I've wanted to try."

"That is not what I thought you meant!" Said Jeff, wiping his mouth. "I'm straight!"

Punk grinned. "So am I! We have so much in common!"

Jeff furrowed his brows." I don't think that's how it works."

"Yes it does," said Punk. "And besides, what else can we do?"

"Anything else!" Said Jeff. "That is not what to do when you're bored!"

"Oh come on," said Punk. "You act like you've never been curious."

"I haven't been!" Said Jeff. "I'm straight!"

Punk smirked and scooted closer, moving his mouth to Jeff's ear. "How about now?"

Jeff felt his breathing hitch and his heart started racing. "N.. no."

Punk placed one hesitant kiss on Jeff's neck, and put a hand on his thigh. "Now?"

Jeff bit his lip and shook his head. "No."

Punk moved up and slowly closed his lips around Jeff's. He started kissing Jeff very slowly and sensualy, feeling a sense of victory when Jeff started kissing back. Punk pulled away and smirked. "And now?"

Jeff's lip quivered like he was going to respond, but then he stood up. "I'm straight!"

"So?" Said Punk, shrugging his shoulders.

Jeff looked at him, confused. "So?! So I don't kiss guys!"

Punk stood up. "Then why did you?"

Jeff turned his back and huffed. "I was having a moment of weakness."

Punk chuckled and walked to Jeff's front. "Oh really? I think someone was a little curious."

"Was not!" Said Jeff.

"Was so," said Punk. "But that's ok, we can make out and still be straight. Girls do it all the time!"

Jeff was about to respond but Punk pushed him down onto the couch and climbed on top of him, reattaching their lips. He kissed Jeff rough and fast this time, competely devouring his mouth.

'Fuck it, he's good at this,' thought Jeff, wrapping his arms around Punk's shoulders and kissing him back just as roughly.

Punk groaned and licked Jeff's bottom lip. Jeff eagerly let him in, engaging in a game of tonsil hockey. He ran his hands through Punk's hair, moaning when Punk ran his hands up his shirt and started playing with his belly button piercing.

Jeff broke the kiss for oxygen and bit his lip when Punk started kissing his neck." Geeze, when did you get so good at this?"

"Last night," said Punk, resuming kissing Jeff's lips. "When do you start tasting so good?"

"Pfft, I've always tasted good," said Jeff, in between Punk's kisses.

"We, should have done this, a long, time ago," said Punk, ravishing in Jeff's unique taste. He had a subtle hint of candy to his lips, probably from eating packet after packet of skittles. It was the greatest thing Punk's ever tasted.

"No kidding," said Jeff, running his hand along Punk's jaw line and slipping his tongue back in his mouth.

Punk moaned and slipped the tips of his fingers under Jeff's jeans before his eyes widened and he and broke the kiss. "Woah, you wear thongs?!"

"Shut up," said Jeff, grabbing Punk's chin and reattaching their lips.

"You know I'm never gonna let you live this down, right?" Said Punk, smirking against Jeff's lips.

"I think I can live with that," said Jeff, feeling Punk's fingers slide under the sides of his thong.

Jeff wrapped his arms around Punk's shoulders, shoving his tongue down his throat. Punk moaned and eagerly met Jeff's tongue with his own, moving one of his hands from the front to the back of Jeff's pants.

Their door opened and Jeff and Punk looked over at it with wide eyes. Christian stood there with a blank face, beginning to back up and re-close the door. "Sorry, wrong room..."

As soon as the door closed, Jeff looked up at Punk. "We should really lock the door next time."

Punk smirked down at him. "Next time?"

Jeff smirked and once again reattached their mouths, resuming their make-out session.

AN: Hey everyone, hope you liked it! I had a dream about this, so now it is on the internet, free to be judged upon lol please review and tell me what you think :-D


End file.
